Together Again
by scabbedangel
Summary: Tony and Michelle talk about how they still feel for each other.


Disclaimer- I don't own 24 or any of it's characters.

* * *

Michelle looked up and watched Tony walk in. She couldn't deny it anymore. She still loved him. Seeing him today made her realize that he really had changed. She couldn't help but feel bad for the way she has been treating him today. She was just so scared to get too close to him again. She wanted to be with him again. He deserved another chance, but she didn't. She couldn't ask him to forget what she did to him and she knew he wouldn't. She just wanted him back. She missed him. He was always on her mind, especially today. But it looked like he had moved on and gotten over her. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never get over him or move on. It was too hard. She watched Tony sit down across from her.

"Is something bothering you?" Tony asked. Seeing Michelle today had stirred up so many feelings that he thought he had gotten rid of. He still loved her more than anything. He would never be able to get over her or move on. But he could tell that she had. He couldn't blame her though. The last time she had seen him, he was a mess. But he became an even bigger mess when Michelle had left him. He thought that he had gotten over her, but he was wrong. He would never be able to stop loving her. All he could do today was think about her and how much he screwed up their relationship.

"Yeah, something is bothering me," Michelle replied. She had to talk to Tony and let him know what she felt for him. She just hoped that he would feel the same way. He probably didn't though. She couldn't blame him if he didn't. She did leave him when he needed her the most. She felt so bad about that. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself for that.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause whatever it is, you can tell me," Tony said. He hoped she would talk to him. He could tell that she was trying to stay away from him and he knew why. He could tell that him being here was hard for her. It was hard for him to. He hated being so close to her knowing that they weren't together anymore.

"Seeing you here today made me realize how much I still love you. I don't think that I ever stopped loving you. I just thought that I was over you, but now I know that I'm not. I just didn't expect to see you here or to still have these feelings for you," Michelle answered. She looked back at Tony. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. What she needed to know was how he felt about her. It was driving her crazy not knowing. She just had to know if he still loved her and if they had a chance to be together again.

"I know, I still love you to. I've tried so hard to move on and forget about you, but I just can't. I thought that I was over you until I saw you here today. I thought that you were over and had already moved on," Tony replied. He was so happy to hear that Michelle still loved him. He had been hoping that she did. Maybe they did still have a chance to be together. All he wanted was another chance to prove to her that they were meant to be together and that they could work out.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't still love me and I thought that you were over me, but I'm glad that you're not over me. I really want us to be together again. I f that's what you want to," Michelle said.

"Of course that's what I want," Tony replied. Everything seemed to be falling in to place now. He had Michelle back and that was all that he wanted.

"But what if you get hurt working here or if I do. I'm worried that one day I'm going to get a call that you didn't make it back," Michelle said. She really was worried about that. That was her worst fear. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Tony again. He kept her together. He made her feel complete. She needed him.

"Then we should stop working here. We can start over new," Tony said. He understood where Michelle was coming from. He actually wouldn't mind leaving here and starting over new.

"I like that idea," Michelle replied. She couldn't believe that her and Tony were together again. She couldn't believe that he was giving her another chance. But at least they were together again.

The End


End file.
